In My House
by Inspired Writer 0101
Summary: Sakura thinks she's alone, but she's not. Sasuke comes to pay her a little visit. Warning! This is RAPE! Mature content! Don't say I didn't warn you!


I decided to make at least this one-shot. I'm trying to make this in a good one-shot. I'm not making anymore chapters then. I could make a sequel. Anyway, this is a SasuSaku and I am proud to have done this. Warning! This is rape. There isn't any passion in this. Please review….

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Sakura was in her house, watching a movie. She sighed trying to see if there was something else to watch. She didn't expect what was going to happen next. She was still a Jounin, but she wanted to see something on.

_This is so boring_, she thought.

She got up to go to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Then she groaned.

"I just wish something interesting happened," she said.

There was a dark figure at her window as it suddenly vanished as the lightning flashed. Suddenly, her electricity cut off. That wasn't a good sign.

"This is just great," she mumbled.

Somebody had just slipped in her house as she searched through her cabinets for candles.

_Damn, there's no candles_, she thought.

Suddenly, there was a crash in her bedroom. She felt a flashlight besides her as she flicked it on. She ran up to her room and opened her bedroom door. She used the flashlight to see if there was anything there. The dark figure was on the ceiling as it came to the floor behind her.

"Is anybody here," she asked.

She felt somebody breathing down her neck as she turned her head sideways. She couldn't see his face as the person gripped her arms as she dropped the flashlight. She felt that his hands were wet and cold.

"W-who are you," she asked, stuttered.

"Hello Sakura," the person said.

"How do you know my name," she asked.

"Don't you remember me," the person asked.

The voice sounded so familiar to her. She screamed as she was trying to get out of the person's grip. She felt the person's hand cover her mouth, which meant that the person didn't want her to scream. She tried to scream, but the hand clenched tight to her mouth.

"Scream again and I'll kill you," the person said, taking a kunai knife from his little pack and pointed it to her throat.

She knew then it was a male. She tried to kick him, but her kicks didn't do any effect to him.

"Pathetic," he said, chuckling.

He used the knife to cut open her shirt. It also went through her bra. Sakura covered her breasts. They had grown really well because of Tsunade. He had just let go of her mouth. But he was going to kill her if she did scream. Lightning flashed as she saw onyx eyes in the male stranger.

"They have grown," he said.

"…"

"Now be a good girl and stand still," he demanded.

She did as he said. He tied her hands to behind her back as she heard him come in front of him. He smirked as he roughly kissed her. Sakura didn't like what was going on to her.

"Please stop," she said.

"Did I say you could speak," he asked.

She felt him rip off her pants. Then he tied a piece of cloth around her jaw to cover her screams. Then he pushed her to a bed. Her body froze as he kissed her lips. She felt his hands touch her in places that were forbidden.

"Please stop," she muttered.

Of course, he didn't stop. Then he threw his pants across the room. Then he slipped down his boxers and set it aside. Sakura closed her eyes, since it was really dark. She felt him enter her, with force. She screamed in pain, as she gripped him. He felt her nails digging deep in his back. Oh, she broke the ropes apart because of the deep pain.

"Please stop," she pleaded, when the cloth had just fallen off.

"Shut up," he said, as he thrusted hard in her.

She didn't what to do, since she couldn't see her rapist. He kept thrusting in and out of her, as she moaned at each thrust. She felt like it was a just a nightmare.

"You're so tight," he groaned, going in deeper and harder.

She screamed more as she felt him covering her mouth. She kept gripping on him, feeling him going in deeper and harder.

"Please stop," she mumbled.

Tears fell down her cheeks as he was coming close to his release. She gasped in pain as he gave in one more hard thrust. Then he fell on top of her. He used his hand to grab a blanket to cover them. Sakura sobbed softly as he panted hard for breath.

"That was only the beginning," he whispered.

She was afraid of what was going to happen next. Lightning flashed again as she gasped in surprise to see who her rapist was. More tears fell down her cheeks. He kissed her more as she pushed him off. She slapped him across his cheek. He wasn't happy.

"Now you're going to get it," he said.

He grabbed her down as she kicked him down. She used her sheet to cover herself. She tried to get up, but her legs gave out. She heard his chuckle. Her eyes grew in fear as she felt him grabbing her arms. Then he threw her across the room, slamming her against the wall. Lightning flashed again, as she felt like she was fading away. All she could remember was his evil laughter.

"Sasuke, how could you," she breathed out as she passed out.

Morning…

Sakura woke up, seeing herself fully clothed and cleaned up. She sat up, but felt great pain between her legs. She remembered what happened last night. She remembered his face. She swore revenge that she would kill him the day she found him.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

Well, no flames! Critique is fine. Anyway, if you liked it, then vote if you want a sequel. Please?! Arigato! 


End file.
